Typical mechanic's creepers include a frame having parallel, longitudinally extending side rails that carry casters which render the creeper mobile. The side rails are interconnected at their ends and also usually connected by a plurality of laterally extending, longitudinally spaced crossmembers to form a support frame. A pad is secured to the top of the frame to support the body of the user of the creeper. The pad is usually provided with a thickened area which serves as a headrest.
This exterior framework type design does have its drawbacks. First, they are not particularly comfortable for a user. Users have come to expect greater comfort in creepers, and without an altogether new approach, the exterior framework creeper's capability for increased comfort is limited.
Besides comfort, prior art creepers are also susceptible to damage, particularly at the area of contact between the exterior frame and the pad. This is because the pad is typically secured to the exterior frame by mechanical fasteners, which are susceptible to tearing and displacement.
Thus, the need exists for a creeper which eliminates the problems discussed above, which is more comfortable, aesthetically pleasing and supportive.